Always
by Girlwitharedsweater
Summary: Love is forever-always,From her best friend to the arrogant little boy on the train. She watched them grow into the men they eventually came to be. SnapexLilyxJames rated M to be safe, does contain mild sexual references in later chapters.


**It has been a really long time since I've written fanfiction! **

**and well I just love Harry Potter!**

**this is the story of how people fell in love with each other, because**

**they saw something that the others didn't.**

(I'm sorry that my grammar is not the best, I struggle with my English) :)

Always.

He shivered.

The sun's warmth was welcoming to his pale exposed face, they were surrounded by weeping willows and slow blossoming flowers, sprinkling the river bank with splashes of pretty colours; Purples, lilacs, bronzes, yellows, gold, oranges and pinks. It was a beautiful spring day but the young Severus Snape paid no attention to his beautiful surroundings, he was watching his best friend with an almost greedy expression on his face. She was a pretty young girl nearing eleven, a curtain of dark red hair was resting on the side of her face coloured ivory in the partial shade, little Lily Evan's face was perfectly relaxed, apparently asleep with her small shell pink lips forming a small 'o' and completely tense free face, with the exception of her dark eyebrows which had a small furrow between them. Suddenly without warning she opened her eyes to reveal brilliant jade eyes.

His breath caught in his throat, this is what he had been waiting for. It wasn't just that shade of green that always got him-because it always got him, their perfect unblemished green. No, it was the sparkle that made him weak in the knees. With one flick she would instantly demand his attention-without her even realizing it. She smiled at him, seemingly oblivious to the dark pink that crept onto his cheeks.

"Tell me about Hogwarts again" Lily whispered, looking up at the willow's branches swaying breezily. Snape nodded eagerly, drinking in every detail of her. "from what I've read-from _'Hogwarts-a history' _there are trick staircases, some move-bewitched by Rowena Ravenclaw herself' he added smartly, his black eyes darted over to her hoping that this little bit of extra detail would impress her. Lily was smiling dreamily and rolled over on her side again to face Snape, 'and the founders? Who are they again?'

* * *

><p>He smoothed his messy black hair nervously, James Potter was fretting alone in one of the carriages on the Hogwarts express, this was going to be his first year at Hogwarts and he had a lot of expectations to live up to. He gripped his wand so tightly that a few red sparks flew out the end of it; at the same time a haughty looking boy with long shaggy dark hair opened the doors and shuffled his way in. He looked sulky, he sat down opposite from James staring out the window. There were a few moments of silence until James coughed and outstretched his hand to him, James not being a shy boy and being taught to be open this was nothing to him.<p>

"James Potter" he said smiling. The other boy slightly hesitated but took his hand anyway,

"Sirius...Sirius Black"

Then again the carriage door opened and two other young Hogwarts students came bustling in, a greasy ebony haired boy with a sallow face already wearing his Hogwarts robes and a very upset girl with dark red hair, he was comforting her giving her words of comfort. Something about a sister? They had, had a fight, or an argument? But he stopped thinking; it was a very peculiar moment. This girl was actually quite _pretty. _He wanted her approval he wanted her attention very much so, he was trying to think of something funny and witty thing to say, James hanged onto every word this girl said pretending to show no interest until-

"You better be in Slytherin' the greasy haired boy said as if it were supposed to cheer her up.

James couldn't help himself, he turned over to them his face filled of disbelief.

"Slytherin?" James turned to the shaggy haired boy opposite him, "who wants to be in Slytherin? I'd think I'd leave wouldn't you?"

"My whole family have been in Slytherin." He said miserably.

"Blimey," said James 'And I thought you seemed alright!"

Sirius grinned, "Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading for if you've got the choice?" James lifted up an invisible sword. _"'Gryffindor where the brave dwell at heart!' _like my Dad" the greasy haired boy made a disbelieving noise, "Got a problem with that?" James demanded of him.

"No" he said sneering, "unless you'd rather be brawny than brainy-"

"Where are you hoping to go seeing how as you're neither?" interrupted Sirius. James howled with laughter, Sirius flashed a wolfy grin at him. The girl stood up and looked over at the two with pure loathing in her face. "Come on Severus let's find another compartment" she said in a lofty voice.

"Oooooo" James chortled.

"See ya, _Snivellus!_" Sirius called out after them.

* * *

><p>He was craning his neck, he was watching the sorting and it was the red headed girl from the compartment's turn, so her name was Lily Evans...Professor McGonagall place the hat on her head it only took a second for the hat to yell: "<em>Gryffindor!" <em>James couldn't understand why this was great news, but he still had to help feeling giddy as Snivellus buried his head in his hands and groaned.

"No that's not true" Lily scoffed, the third years were having a Herbology lesson with the Slytherins . Her curly haired friend Susie giggled, "It _so _is!" she glanced over at a group of boys wrestling with their plants, the plants vines curled around their arms and threaten to coil around their necks. "Are you telling me" Lily huffed, shoving one into the pot and sliding it aside, ready for her next one. "That my _best friend_ has _feelings _for me?"

Susie giggled, _"Yes! _Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you? Like you're something he can't get enough of" Lily looked over to Snape's table just in time for his plant to squirt a bright orange foul smelling liquid onto his face. Nearly everybody laughed, Professor Sprout flicked her wand easily and scooped off the orange muck and magically poured it into a flask that appeared out of nowhere. "That happens when your Veedles are getting irritated and you are taking too long, now who can tell me the benefits of Veedle juice?" as usual Lily's hand shot up in the air before anyone else. "It's supposed to help and cure acne isn't it? And help boils and all sorts of skin blemishes"

"Excellent answer, five points to Gryffindor" and then back to supervising students, after Lily had potted another three, pondering what Susie had said, when she heard some of the boys having a argument, "now really!" she exclaimed, Severus and James were face to face, dislike clear on their faces. While James was backed up by Sirius and Remus and little Peter was lingering around, but Snape was by himself his Slytherin friends only half lingered behind him. "Yeah I guess it would also help you with your acne too _Snivellus!" _James spat, to whatever Severus had spat at him. Severus filched, he _hated _to be called that. He swung out his wand and pressed it threatenly against James' throat all at once Sirius, Remus and all Snape's Slytherin friends whipped out their wands and pointed them at each other, Peter hastily groped in his robes and pulled his out rather later than others and it didn't look as impressive. Then Professor Sprout came along, "what on earth is going on?"

"Nothing Professor" Remus said calmly putting his wand back into his robes and the others followed suit but both James and Severus didn't take their eyes off each other. "Right," she said seizing herself up, "Five points from Slytherin" James and his friends laughed, The Slytherin boys opened their mouths to protest

"But Professor-"

"And five points from _Gryffindor _also"

James immediately sobered up, he felt as though there were tiny hot pin pricks beating into the back of his head; he turned around to see Lily Evans furious face her eyes burning hot enough to create lasers.

* * *

><p>"He's a prat"<p>

"I _know_" she said wearily, throwing a piece of toast into the lake and watched as the giant squid's tentacle latched on to it.

"I don't understand how you can stand him" Snape said, watching her curiously.

"I can honestly say that I hardly do" she yawned she was tired; Lily now in her fourth year was studying harder than ever. She looked around the vast empty grounds bathed in the golden morning light, only a few birds stirred, "did you want me to come down to breakfast early just to talk about Potter?" she asked, to be honest Lily was getting a little tired of talking about Potter all the time. "I think you're becoming obsess Sev, seriously" she turned to him, her eyes piercing. Whatever Snape had opened his mouth to say was useless now, words had failed him.

**Please do review! I want to know whether I should post the other chapters! **


End file.
